vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minilla
|-|Showa Era = |-|Millennium Era = Summary Minilla is an infant member of Godzilla's species. The 1998 informational book The Official Godzilla Compendium and Toho's official English-language website both state that Minilla was adopted by Godzilla in Son of Godzilla. In Son of Godzilla, Minilla hatches from an egg on Solgell Island after it is broken open by the Kamacuras. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Minilla appears near Mount Fuji with no explanation as to his origins. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 9-C | 9-A Name: Son of Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: '''15 years old | Unknown '''Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack, Natural Weaponry , Energy Manipulation (Mainly just nuclear energy), Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Radioactivity (Emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath becomes highly radioactive), Size Shifting (Minilla has the ability to change his size) Attack Potency: Small City level (Minilla was able to hurt King Ghidorah with his attacks) | Street level (Can generate this much energy by walking) | Small Building level (Can generate this much energy by walking) Speed: At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming, Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath moves equal fast to his Godzilla's one) | Normal Human travel speed and reactions| At least Superhuman on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown reactions Lifting Strength: Class K | Athletic Human (Can lift 200 kg) | Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class | Street Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small City level (Withstood hits from kaiju at this level) | Street level | Small Building level Stamina: High | Low | High Range: Several Meters due to his size in melee combat, Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks | Standard Melee range | Several Meters due to his size in melee combat, Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. Minilla is notably much more friendly with humans than any of the other monsters featured in the Showa Godzilla films and demonstrates human-like behaviors and emotions. He is very playful, enjoying games like kicking large boulders and jumping over or riding on his father's tail. He also shook ecstatically after firing an atomic heat ray on his own while his father slept, and he showed childlike disobedience by falling on the ground and refusing to cooperate. While he is usually fearful of other monsters, he occasionally shows courage, although he is often outmatched by other monsters. Minilla's toddler-like waddling gait was a product of the suit's shape, which suit actor Little Man Machan had difficulty walking in. Minilla's personality in Godzilla: Final Wars was unchanged from the Showa series, as he was very friendly towards humans. He also interceded on behalf of humanity to Godzilla, prompting Godzilla to end his war with the human race. Weaknesses: '''Is too young, and so has little combat experience '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Heat Ray= |-|Smoke Ring= *'Atomic Heat Ray:' Minilla learned to use a true atomic breath in Son of Godzilla. Initially, despite his best attempts, he couldn't fire the atomic breath as Godzilla demonstrated to him. After Godzilla stepped on his tail, he managed to fire it, and later fired it on his own as his father slept. Minilla later used his atomic breath to assist his father during the battle against Kumonga. Minilla was shown firing an atomic ray at the very end of Godzilla: Final Wars. *'Smoke Ring:' Minilla's main weapon is atomic smoke rings. These smoke rings, while significantly weaker than his father's atomic breath, can interact with physical objects and tighten around opponents to injure or even strangle them. In Destroy All Monsters, Minilla delivers the finishing blow to the severely injured King Ghidorah, with one of his smoke rings strangling the space monster's middle head. *'Size Shifting:' Minilla demonstrated he could grow rapidly in Godzilla: Final Wars, going from 1.6 to 20 meters in a matter of seconds. *'Radio Transmissions' Minilla can communicate with Godzilla over great distances by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. This signal has the ability to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. Key: Showa Era | Human Size | Millennium Era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7